What?
by MangoFlavored x3
Summary: Uhh....bad at these...lets see...OOHH ok. Either keely or phil do something to hurt the other one and some stuffs happen...
1. Their First Fight

A/N Hey peeps this is my first story please review, but PLEASE PLEASE no mean things….or flames…. Ok hope you enjoy! 

**Their First Fight.**

Keely's POV

I ran up to my room ranting to myself, not even making any sense. It wasn't fair. Why, God, WHY? Why did he HAVE to come up at the exact moment that Phil said those 3 words? Why did he HAVE to do EXACTLY what I had hoped Phil would do for I don't know like A FREAKING YEAR AND A HALF? Why oh why did I let him? I ran to my bed and flopped down on it. I stuck my face in my pillow and screamed. I tried to recount the day's events calmly. Let's see… I got up, I got dressed and I did my hair and makeup, I ate breakfast, and I went to school. Then the regular things happened. Let's see…I went to Phil's locker for a spray doughnut and a cup of OJ. I gave him my books. I went to all my classes. When the lunch bell rang I ran once again to Phil's locker. Then Phil said "Hey, Keel, can I talk to you for a sec?" I wasn't surprised, I mean he's my BEST friend, even better than Via, which is kinda mean. He looked kinda…embarrassed, which was weird. I guessed it had something to do with me blowing him off yesterday. I felt really bad but I had forgotten I had made a date. So I went in and said "Look Phil, if this is about yesterday, I'm REALLY sorry. It didn't even go that well." And he said "No, that's not it. Uhh Keel,(this is when he started blushing like mad) Wowsers (Here I laughed. It was mean, but Wowsers?) this is hard. Well…I think that….well I think that I can't be your friend anymore." I was CRUSHED. I started crying, when he stopped me by saying "well keels, its hard to be best friends with someone when you keep secrets from eachother…but I think that this secret it a bit bad…" I was like "Phil, you're my best friend in the entire world. Anything that you say to me will be kept with me. I promise." So he looked me in the eyes and said the words I had been waiting for. "Uhh, Keels, I think I love you." I was trying to reply which was hard because it wasn't anything like I imagined. Unfortunately, my date from yesterday chose that excact moment to cut in and say "excuse me Phil but you're getting a little too close to my _girlfriend _for my liking." Phil was hurt, you could tell, and just to pour lemon juice on an already painful wound, he picked me up and KISSED me! Right in front of Phil! As soon as he stopped, Phil looked at me and said "It didn't even go well, huh?" Then he ran away, and I could tell he was extremely hurt, especially because he had worked up all that courage to tell me he loved me. As soon as Phil was gone, my date picked me up again and whispered into my ear "well the mean little boy who's trying to steal you away from me is gone." At those words, I slapped him as hard as I could and said "Excuse me, but 1. I was NEVER yours, and I never Will be yours. 2. He's not TRYING to steal me away from you, since I'm already his, and 3. you just made the MAN that I LOVE run away from me. THANKS!" So I ran away and had to avoid Phil for the rest of the day. So that's when I ended up here. Man oh man, what am I gonna do?

A/N Just so you know, I know that Phil and Keely have fought lightly before, but this is their first MAJOR fight. Ok. You kliky da review button or you getty maple syrup stucky on you and then put near bee hives. Lol jk. Oh and its long srry i didnt know how i could split it up. And do i really have to put a DISCLAIMER everyone knows that i don't own POTF...but i do own this story...And 1 of the new Aly and Aj cd's.


	2. How Could She?

A/N Hey peeps I had extra time today so I figured id add more…ok here it is.

**How Could She? **

Phil's POV (A/N DUH!)

How could she do this to me? First she lied about a date, then she made me spill my guts out, then she kissed her new BOYFRIEND RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! Man, I am so embarrassed. I guess I'm gonna have to help my dad fix the time machine…that's a good idea! I'll go right now. Then we can get out of this century and leave behind everything…and everyone…a particular someone who I love...I am just to mad. But how am I supposed to vent off this anger? That would only work if I were to say have a certain KEELY TESLOW break up with a certain SHANE MACHETI (A/N I made up that name but he's not showing up anywhere else in the story.) and then come running to me saying that it was her who dumped him for me...but that's not possible. She loves him and not me. So until that jerk-moron finds someone who he thinks is more perfect for him...and if he did he'd be a complete moron to prove my point...she's not gonna talk to me because she'll be too embarrassed...too embarrassed...that sucks...but when he does break it off with her she'll be crying on my shoulder, with me supporting her and telling her what an inconsiderate moron-jerk he is, just to have her have her heart ripped out again the next month. So, until then, I'll be playing my drums, as loud as I can, letting my anger out...for as long as it takes for her to be in my arms, where she belongs. a few minutes later PHILIP SARWAL DIFFY YOU STOP THOSE DRUMS AND COME TO DINNER BEFORE I PERSONALLY THROW THEM OUT THE WINDOW MYSELF! That was mom. So much for my plan...


	3. Unknown Similarities

A/N Hey peeps ill answer all your reviews here...once I get some...lol ok so LATAH!

**Unknown Similarities**

Keely's POV

I was so mad during school. I knew that Phil was angry as well. So, since I had no appetite, I went into the gym and picked up a guitar. I let it fill my senses as I strummed chords to a song that Phil loved. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I started a different song.

_You were the one_

_That I couldn't find_

_Hidden away_

_In the depths of my mind_

_Why did I let you go, you're too good to be true_

_I messed it up and now I don't know what to do_

_We ran in circles and wasted time _

_From right to wrong, right to wrong_

_If I knew that you were mine_

_I wouldn't have wasted time_

_I wish I could erase the past_

_Now it's all collapsed in my lap_

_I over thought_

_So I locked up my heart_

_There you stood,_

_Your brown eyes hidden beneath your hood_

_Why did I let you go, you're too good to be true_

_I messed it up and now I don't know what to do_

_We ran in circles and wasted time _

_From right to wrong, right to wrong_

_If I knew that you were mine_

_I wouldn't have wasted time_

_I wish I could erase the past_

_Now it's all collapsed in my lap_

_My mind is blank just like a clean slate_

_Will I meet another guy with the same brown eyes_

_And the same name with the Converse shoes I gave_

_Will he have the same laugh, come on baby!_

_Bet I'll make another mistake and think hes just another fake_

_Wish I could erase the past now_

_Wish I could bring you back_

_If I knew that you were mine_

_I wouldn't have wasted time_

_I wish I could erase the past_

_Now it's all collapsed in my lap_

_If I knew that you were mine_

_I wouldn't have wasted time_

_I wish I could erase the past_

_Now it's all collapsed in my lap_

When I stopped I felt the tears streaming down my face. That came straight from my heart and I felt as though I spilled my guts out. I said three words to the open air. "I gotta journal"

When you love someone, you wait to see if they love you back.

But imagine if the person you loved, was badly hurt...lets say by another person kissing the one you loved right after you worked up to courage to say the words that I waited a year and a half to hear from that special person. But if you are young and you find that one person that you're meant to be with, you should be with them. Right? No matter what complications! Ok!

So I went and logged on to my instant messaging service. I wanted to see if Phil was on. Just my luck...he was! So I i.med him.

MUZIKAT!hey Phil! watsup?

PSDOFF: nothing

MUZIKAT: I know that somit is up. I called earlier and you were drumming really loud, according to your mom. You only drum when somethings wrong.

PSDOFF: Yah uhh...pim stole all my money again.

MUZIKAT: that's not true when pim steals your money you don't get mad you get revenge...and you usually call me about it.

MUZIKAT: Phil you there?

MUZIKAT: Phil?

MUZIKAT: OMG PHILLLLLLLLLLL!

MUZIKAT:OK IM CALLING YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW!

PSDOFF: just leave it. why don't you go call your boyfriend instead?

PSDOFF has signed off. Any messages sent will not be received.

I sat there, unbelieving. It was so obvious. I knew what to do...now to get him to listen to me...

A/N HAHAHAHA A CLIFFHANGER! plus I didn't know what to put past there...oh and you pressie the button I wanna havie youie pushie orie die-ie... RANDOM ALERT RANDOM ALERT RANDOM ALERT: hi... oh and btw I would have put that phil listened and he went andd kissed her and happy ending yada yada but it would ruin it. simply ruin it. oh and DISCLAIMER I don't own potf but I do own the screen names... oh the screen names? Well keely's middle name is now ann. So her initials are k a t. you know. KAT and muzi is like the beginning of kool spelling for music... so you know... muzi-kat... and psd is phils initials and it knda looks like pissed so psdoff...cute huh? oh and srry if its too long...


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

A/N srry forgot to mention the song in my disclaimer. Its aly and aj and since aly wrote it and it kinda fit...i put it there...oh and if I have reviews, thanks! Uhh...ill reply to them when I see them ok latah :) srry if its rushed but its kinda late and i added 3 chappies today:)


	5. Another Authors Note!

A/N: here are replies to my reviews.

CindyJimmyRox: Thanks! Yah since I always tell every detail in summaries I thought that I should just give no detail at all! Lol:)

Queen Of Harry Potter: No problem, I am on every day and so I can update a lot. When I get an idea I will. promise. :)

PhilFan05:Thanks! I was gonna go with a completely different story as my first but I figured that it should be a good first story so that people will want to read my other ones! Lol:)

Ok I did have an idea but...my dog ate it...lol jk but I did 4get...so ill update 2morrow. Right now I g2g get ready for...are you ready?... AN AMERICAN IDOL CONCERT! Ok so ill ttyl oh and if you have like ideas or somit like instant message me on msn, yahoo or aim. my msn is my yahoo is weecatty, and my aim is minikittyinacup, hahahayourwierd, or toocute4eva101...and im working on icq. ok latah peeps:)


	6. And So It Begins

A/N Ah my answers for my fans! youfake gasp WOW YOU HAVE FANS? me Yah look how many!youfake gasp again WOW! TWO WHOLE FANS! I bow crickets

JourneyFanForLife: Thank you so much! I didn't know whether people would like it but they do!  I'm so happy! 

Starlit-night56: That **IS** creepy! I'm updating now! 

**And So It Begins**

Keely's POV (Still!)

I worked all night to make sure everything would go without a hitch. I called Via and asked her to assist in my plan. Of course, she agreed. So in the morning, the plan went perfectly. I walked up to Phil with a map and a note leading him to the gym where I would be waiting, guitar in hand ready to play him the song that expresses my feelings for him. So first I walked up to him and said "happy birthday to my best friend!" then via walked up to him from behind and tapped him on his shoulder. "Hi Phil," she said. "I heard it's your birthday. I don't know you that well so I was wondering what I should get you for your birthday." She kept him busy while I stuck the map and note on his locker. Then I turned around and started talking to Seth, whose locker is right next to Phil's. I started talking about math, his favorite subject. "So Seth...could you explain the basics of trigonometry? I'm thinking about taking it next semester..." And Seth started in this long confusing explanation and a million words a minute. I stopped him and said... "Hey Seth? How about in Keely talk?" So he started talking slowly...when lo and behold, the bell rang. I rushed a goodbye and ran to my class. I couldn't wait for them all to be done and when lunch finally came I ran to the gym and picked up a guitar. I played a couple of hyper songs and when I heard footsteps I went to a slower melody. I smiled as I remembered the note that I had written to Phil. One line said "When you get to the end of the map, ask the presenter for their special." I couldn't wait! So I went to an even slower melody which was a complete opposite of my heart beating a million miles a minute. When Phil walked in, I heard him slightly gasp. He didn't expect me, I suppose... When I finished with the melody, I heard him clap and looked up. He said... "Are you the one I ask about the special?" I said yes and so Phil chuckled a bit and said "Ok then, May I have the special?" I nodded slightly and walked over to him. I told him to close his eyes and don't open them until I told him to. I sat him down in a chair and leaned in towards his face. I was about 3 centimeters away. I said "now." He looked at me and I kissed him. I could practically hear the fireworks. It was just a simple kiss, but it brought everything into perspective. I whispered into his ear "I love you too." We kissed again and walked out of the gym a couple.

A/N Sorry if that wasn't the end you were expecting...Don't worry! I'm gonna continue this in different volumes...you know? Like in different books...ok you know my stuff and here's my catchy little review thing...in a REALLY mean voice OK YOU REVIEW, AND YOU REVIEW NOW!OR I'LL CALL MY DOG ON YOU! you don't click it OK YOU'VE DRIVEN ME TO CALLING MY DOG! you cower in fear in a baby voice Here fwuffy come here girl come here aboogieboogieboo! Luv ya all! -Cat PS even if you dont have ideas, could you IM me? i like talking to peeps. its in my last "chappie" thanks!


End file.
